Gangster Friday
Gangster Friday (dt. Verbrecher-Freitag; auch Grand Theft Auto) ist ein Lied aus Grand Theft Auto 1 und Grand Theft Auto III. Der Song wurde von Rockstar-North-Mitarbeiter Craig Conner geschrieben und ist stereotypischer Gangsta-Rap, der dem Spiel entsprechend von Autodiebstahl, Drogenkonsum, Polizeiverfolgungsjagden und Waffen handelt. Conner spielte auch alle Instrumente für das Lied ein. Der Titel taucht zum ersten Mal in GTA 1 auf, wo es der fiktiven Band Slumpussy zugeschrieben wird, und ist das erste Lied, das der Spieler bei Spielstart hört. Es kehrte im Rahmen von GTA III als Bestandteil des Radiosenders Lips 106 zurück, allerdings unter anderem Namen und Interpret: der Titel heißt nun „Grand Theft Auto“ und wird den Hip-Hop-Band Da Shootaz zugeschrieben. Die Lips-106-Fassung des Lieds ist zensiert: die beiden Stellen, an denen das Wort „fuck“ vorkommt, werden mit je einem kurzen „Lips“, gesprochen von der Station-Voice des Senders, überlagert. Die Rap-Lieder auf Game Radio wurden ebenfalls alle zensiert und das Spiel an sich enthält keine harten Schimpfwörter. Die Eröffnungshookline des Songs taucht immer wieder in der GTA-Serie auf. In GTA III spielt der Pager eine einfache Variante der Hook, wenn man eine Nachricht erhält, während die Commodore-64-inspirierte Anfangssequenz von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City die Hook mit dynamischerem 8-bit-Klang enthält. Der GTA-III-Pager-Klingelton ist in Grand Theft Auto IV unter dem Namen „Pager“ als Klingelton für das Mobiltelefon des Spielers erhältlich. Das Lied wurde zusammen mit den anderen Liedern von Lips 106 als digitaler Download veröffentlicht und ist auch auf Streaming-Plattformen erhältlich. Lied Mann: Good shot, kid, you got him Mann: Good shot, kid, you got him (Slow down!) Hotel, downtown, speeding all around An AK-47 got the power in it’s barrel To move any mother that gets in my way Just another power machine on the freeway Riding with me is my MC homeboy Knowing the rules ain’t part of his program Finding the right way around this map Might be pretty hard ’cause he’s fucked on crack G – grand theft auto You gotta make a mark and move where you ought to T – theft, determination To steal what you can and run from the nation A – hey What do ya say? We automate the sequence and speed for my getaway Take it to the edge, there’s nowhere to hide And call up the boys, let’s go for a joyride Let’s go for a joyride „Stop the violence from the police“ You know, my dad used say but now he’s deceased He got caught in a jam, threw in the can When the cops from Brooklyn said he’d killed another man Street knowledge was my main game To figure out the law, to figure out the frame Just when I thought I knew justice A cop behind me said: „You just been busted“ NYPD (NYPD) LAPD (LAPD) SFPD (SFPD) Don’t fuck with me Die käufliche Liedfassung ist verlängert worden: G – grand theft auto You gotta make a mark and move where you ought to T – theft, determination To steal what you can and run from the nation A – hey What do ya say? We automate the sequence and speed for my getaway Take it to the edge, there’s nowhere to hide And call up the boys, let’s go for a joyride Let’s go for a joyride „Stop the violence from the police“ You know, my dad used say but now he’s deceased He got caught in a jam, threw in the can When the cops from Brooklyn said he’d killed another man Street knowledge was my main game To figure out the law, to figure out the frame Just when I thought I knew justice A cop behind me said: „You just been busted“ Don’t fuck with me Übersetzung Mann: Guter Schuss, Kleiner, du hast ihn erwischt Mann: Guter Schuss, Kleiner, du hast ihn erwischt (Fahr langsamer!) Hotel, Innenstadt, wir heizen herum Im Lauf einer AK-47 steckt so viel Bums Um jede Mutti wegzupusten, die uns in die Quere kommt Nur eine von vielen Kraftpaketen auf der Autobahn Neben mir im Wagen sitzt mein MC Homeboy Die Spielregeln zu kennen ist nicht seins Einen guten Fluchtweg zu finden Wird nicht leicht, denn er ist voll auf Crack G – Autodiebstahl Man muss sich einen Namen machen und hinarbeiten, wo man hingehört T – Diebstahl, Entschlossenheit Sich so viel zu nehmen, wie es nur geht, und Leine ziehen A – hey Was sagst du da? Wir automatisieren den Ablauf und nehmen Reißaus Treib es auf die Spitze, nirgends können wir uns verstecken Ruf die Jungs an, wir machen eine Spritztour Wir machen eine Spritztour „Die Polizeigewalt muss ein Ende haben!“ Sagte mein Vater immer, aber jetzt ist er tot Sie schnappten ihn, als er im Stau beim Mauthäuschen stand Die Bullen aus Brooklyn meinten, er hätte jemanden getötet Mir ging’s immer darum, viel Wissen von der Straß aufzusaugen Wie die Polizei tickt, wie die Straße tickt Gerade, als ich dachte, ich weiß, wie Gerechtigkeit funktioniert Sagte ein Cop hinter mir: „Du bist verhaftet“ NYPD (NYPD) LAPD (LAPD) SFPD (SFPD) Leg dich nicht mit mir an Die käufliche Liedfassung ist verlängert worden: G – Autodiebstahl Man muss sich einen Namen machen und hinarbeiten, wo man hingehört T – Diebstahl, Entschlossenheit Sich so viel zu nehmen, wie es nur geht, und Leine ziehen A – hey Was sagst du da? Wir automatisieren den Ablauf und nehmen Reißaus Treib es auf die Spitze, nirgends können wir uns verstecken Ruf die Jungs an, wir machen eine Spritztour Wir machen eine Spritztour „Die Polizeigewalt muss ein Ende haben!“ Sagte mein Vater immer, aber jetzt ist er tot Sie schnappten ihn, als er im Stau beim Mauthäuschen stand Die Bullen aus Brooklyn meinten, er hätte jemanden getötet Mir ging’s immer darum, viel Wissen von der Straß aufzusaugen Wie die Polizei tickt, wie die Straße tickt Gerade, als ich dachte, ich weiß, wie Gerechtigkeit funktioniert Sagte ein Cop hinter mir: „Du bist verhaftet“ Leg dich nicht mit mir an Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Übersetzungen